Fruit of the Poisonous Tree
by PhoenixRising521
Summary: Response to a prompt seen on Tumblr. Emma finds out Regina is writing smut.


First SwanQueen story. Didn't use a beta so all mistakes belong to me. This is a response from a prompt on Tumblr. I may continue it later but right now, it's 4am.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with OUAT. *insert sad face*

The lone figure was dressed all in black: black skin tight jeans, black turtleneck, and to top it off, a black beanie. Picking the lock to the back entrance of the building was a breeze. Finding the Mayor's office door unlocked was a gift sent from heaven. Being careful, the person closes the door softly. Crossing to the desk, they flip open the laptop. The bright screen in the pitch black office temporarily blinds the Sheriff's eyes. She takes a moment to adjust to the sudden invasion and continues her snooping. She just knows there has to be something Regina is hiding. She's been too civil lately. Letting Emma see Henry; inviting her over for a family dinner. So, here she is. One in the morning and breaking and entering. Deja vu, all over again.

Searching through the computer, she finds a folder named by letters only, "OUAS". Curious, as it was labeled under a personal folder, she opens it. Password protected. Of course. She quickly looks through the drawers of the desk and, for the second heavenly gift of the night, finds a small black book. Inside are passwords. Under "O", she finds a very interesting password: tastemyforbiddenfruitx33.

"Okaaaaay."

Going back to the computer file, Emma types in the password and the folder opens up. Inside is a Word document. Clicking it open, she finds what looks like a story titled "Once Upon a Swan."

"What the hell Regina?"

She starts reading...

_"You come after me one more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because, sister, you have no idea what I'm capable of," Cameron said, turning to walk away. "Your move."_

_Whatever she expected to happen next, was not at all what reality dealt her. Not even 5 steps away from the apple tree, Cam feels a hand grab at her elbow and turn her around. She briefly sees the fire in Maria's eyes before lips crash into hers._

_The kiss, although brief, leaves them both breathless. Maria is the first to husk out a response. "That's my move, dear. Now, let's see what else you're capable of."_

_She waits for Cam to lean in, needing to know that she wants this just as much. Maria doesn't have to wait long before a hand winds into her raven hair and pulls their lips back together. _

_This time, a tad bit softer but with all intents and purposes being poured into the caress. Her own hands come to rest upon Cam's waist. One hand slowly traces the bottom of that oh so sexy wifebeater._

"Wow. So not what I was expecting," Emma gasps out loud. Realizing that the story is much longer than she'll be able to read in the office, she inserts a flash drive and downloads the story. She shuts down the computer and makes sure to place everything just as it was when she came into the office.

*****

The next morning, Emma is up and out the door in a record time. It even makes Mary Margaret a little bit worried but lets it pass since the door was closing as she was trying to formulate a response.

The sheriff makes her way to Granny's. Checking the time on her phone, she knows that she should be ahead of Regina by at least 5 minutes. Sure enough, as she's sitting at the counter waiting on her order, the chime of the door announces the arrival of Regina. Turning with a smirk firmly planted on her face, she greets her.

"Morning, Madam Maria."

Regina does a double take, not quite sure what she heard. "Excuse me?" she responds with as much a scowl as her surprised self can manage.

"I said 'Morning, Madam Mayor'. You feeling okay?"

"Yes, Miss Swan. I expect you'll be on time for the budget meeting this morning?"

"Yes, ma'am," Emma adds with a little salute. Turning back to Ruby, she thanks her for her coffee and turns to go, making sure to graze against Regina on her way out. It takes all of her self constraint to not turn around. Oh, what a day this was going to be.

*****

A few hours later, she arrives at the Mayor's office with a lunch for both of them. Judging by the surprise on the face of the secretary, she knows she'll be getting a much deeper response from inside the office. Emma has the courtesy to knock once but not enough to wait for an answer. She pushes her way inside with the lunch order and takes in the very intrigued mayor.

"I did mention that this was a budget meeting, correct Miss Swan?"

"Yeah, but no one says we can't enjoy a meal during it. Right?"

"Well, seeing as you're making yourself at home, as usual, please tell my secretary to go to lunch."

Unbeknownst to Emma, Regina has been at odds since this morning. First, she could have sworn Emma called her Maria at Granny's. Then, upon entering her office, she just knew something was off. She was a very meticulous person and could tell when something had been moved. It wasn't in sight yet, but she could feel it. Change was in the air.

They both sat and ate quietly between the usual arguments over the budget. Regina could sense Emma kept glancing in her direction. She finally gave into temptation and looked up at her lunch companion. That's when Regina noticed that shirt, again.

"I see you're enjoying my shirt...again."

Emma flashed back to the story she had stayed up reading.

_Cam and Maria met up again for a midday tryst at the Mayor's mansion. As she was getting dressed, Cam came upon a problem._

_"Uh, so...I'm gonna need to borrow a shirt. Someone seems to have ripped most of the buttons off of mine," she says, looking pointedly in Maria's direction._

_"Here, take this one. And keep it. It's all you'll be getting...for awhile anyway."_

_"Sure, that's what you said last time and the time before. And yet, here we are, all sweaty and satisfied."_

"Yeah," Emma croaked out. "It's become one of my favorites."

She could have sworn that the Mayor's eyes did a slow take of the shirt. By shirt, meaning her breasts.

"Besides, this is all I'm getting. Right?"

Regina's eyes snapped up at that remark, narrowing slightly at the small smile playing on Emma's face.

"Yes, well. I think that's all for today. I'll send over a copy of the completed budget by the end of the week," Regina said, needing Emma out of here this instant. She had a sudden idea.  
Preposterous, though.

"Later," Emma said with a wink as she gathered the remains of their lunch.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Regina opened her laptop. She might not be the most technical savvy individual, but she knew how to find when a file had last been accessed. Bringing up the information, her suspicions were confirmed. Someone had accessed it in the early morning. Somehow Miss Swan had snuck into the office and even found her password.

"Fuck!"

Outside her office door, two people had completely different looks on their faces. Regina's secretary looked mortified and fearful at the unheard of outburst. Emma, on the other hand, looked positively ecstatic.

A good day indeed.

*****


End file.
